Pingouin Baby-sitter
by Kujaku no Yuki
Summary: Série de drabbles et d'OS sur le Pingouin devenu baby-sitter attitré des enfants des criminels de Gotham.


**Voici une série de drabbles sur les enfants de certains des plus grands criminels de Gotham. L'idée de faire du Pingouin, un baby-sitter m'est venu d'un coup et je me suis dit que ça serait marrant si on lui faisait subir pleins de choses.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à DC Comics sauf les enfants des criminels.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Pingouin Baby-sitter

\- Tonton Pingu ! Tonton Pingu !

\- C'est le Pingouin, saleté de mioche !

Pourquoi il faisait ça déjà ? Ah oui, on lui avait dit qu'il gagnerait beaucoup de frics et que les enfants étaient tous gentils. Mensonge. Ces maudit garnements passaient leur temps à se battre, à chialer et à réclamer leurs parents. Il n'avait pas encore abordé le cas du gamin du Sphinx. Théodore, qu'il s'appelait. "Don de Dieu" que lui avait dit Edward, Enfant de Satan, oui ! Ce gamin passait son temps à poser des énigmes comme son père alors qu'il n'avait même pas quatre ans.

\- Tonton Pingu !

\- Quoi encore, Théodore ? Je te préviens, si c'est pour me poser encore une énigme à la noix, je donne pas chère de ta vie dans la seconde qui suit.

\- Je venais parce qu'Eirlys a été méchante avec moi !

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a osé te faire ? Elle t'a fait peur ?

\- Elle m'a dit quelque chose de très méchant

\- Tu vas quand même pleurer pour ça, t'es un homme oui ou merde ?

\- Oui mais ...

Suite à ça, le mioche se mit à chialer. Il avait intérêt d'être payé le triple pour lui. Il partit donc voir Eirlys pour tenter de régler le problème. Celle-ci se trouvait assise sur le canapé avec deux autres petites filles : Alice et Amaranthe. Elles étaient toutes les trois en train de regarder Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

\- Eirlys, tu veux pas venir ici, s'il te plait

\- D'accord.

La petite fit un signe à ses deux amies avant de me rejoindre. Elle se mit devant lui et le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Théodore pleure par ta faute

\- Pas grave le-coupa t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue. Je me suis juste moquer de lui

\- Mais tu sais, c'est pas gentil. C'est très vilain.

\- Si c'est très bilain, pourquoi tu te moques tout le temps de Batman et des autres méchants ?

\- ... Qu'est-ce que tu as donné comme énigme à Théodore ?

\- J'ai pas donné d'énigme, je lui ai raconté une blague mais lui, il a pas d'humour, c'est nul.

\- Vas-y raconte-la moi

\- Tu sais que Théo, il est malade.

\- Ouais, il a des allergies alimentaires.

\- Tu sais aussi que son papa lui a acheté un cadeau, il y a pas longtemps.

\- Une sorte de robot pour Noel, je crois. Je voies pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Noel, c'est dans 6 mois ! Et sa maladie va pas attendre que cette fête passe pour qu'il reçoive son cadeau hihihihi

Cette fille était aussi diabolique que son père quand il s'amusait à faire peur aux gens.

* * *

Le soir arriva après des heures d'attentes interminables pour le Pingouin. Il avait dû consoler le gosse de Nigma, remettre un DvD pour les filles, préparer un goûter pour les monstres et dire à Eirlys que faire peur à Théodore n'était pas une fin en soit.

Vers 19 heures, les parents arrivèrent enfin. Quand Amaranthe entendit sa maman arrivée, elle se dépêcha de prendre sa peluche Monokuma à fleurs et se jeta dans ses bras, en boulant bien évidemment le Pingouin dans sa course. Alice, quand à elle, prit son petit lapin blanc et remercia le Pingouin d'avoir prit soin d'elle aujourd'hui, avant d'aller rejoindre son père. Puis vient le tour d'Eirlys, elle fit exprès de passer devant Théo pour lui rappeler sa soit-dis ante blague. Le fils de Nigma se remit bien évidemment à pleurer. La petite fille partit prendre la main de son père et se retourna une dernière fois avant de faire un sourire digne de celui du Chat de Cheshire.

Le sphinx arriva en bon dernier et fut surpris de voir que son fils ne voulait même pas répondre à ses énigmes.

* * *

 **RE, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez reconnu à qui était tel ou tel enfant présent ici ? Sachez qu'ils ne sont pas tous ici. Les autres arriveront avec le temps.**


End file.
